


Man Cannot Control His Destiny

by thismachinekillsstraightmen



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Swearing, mention of explosion, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen
Summary: A series of letters, written by Wilbur, Tommy, Philza, and Dream.A snippet from my upcoming fic.TW: Swearing, Mention of Injury, Explosion, and Minor Character Death.Rated Teens & Up for swearing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Man Cannot Control His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> remember that these are the characters, not the actual people, and to please not share this with the cc’s :0 happy reading!!!

Dear Phil,

Greetings from the Dream SMP! My invitation only lasts for the week, so I’ve been spending as much time as possible with Tommy. He’s been having a good time, but I can still tell he’s been holding back from enjoying himself as much as he possibly could. 

( I think he’s traumatized over the fight you two had the day he got his permanent invitation. He told me he’s scared to send you a letter. )

I know you’re still apprehensive about Tommy being on the server alone, but I assure you, the server is a perfect fit for Tommy.

Because he now gets to live in a land where horrendous, half-finished builds are the norm. You would’ve thought Tommy was running the server alone. Took me half an hour to convince him to let me finish his house with him.

So I’m helping him finish his house, and when I’m building up his walls, I look up to see how high I am.

And Philza, I’m telling you, I looked up to the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen. It was like destiny struck at that moment, the sun lightly just hitting my face while it covered the land in a gold glow.

I won’t accept any permanent invitations, since I know that you have some tension with Dream, see your previously mentioned fight with Tommy.

But God, Philza, seeing that sun rise over the building server, it was like watching an unfinished symphony begin to come together.

Your explorer,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Wilbur,

I’m glad you’re liking the Dream SMP. I sent Tommy a letter, but in case he gets too scared to read it, let him know I said hello.

Please, get some builds on that server before you go. In the rare event I’m somehow convinced to visit the server, I don’t think the site of cobblestone buildings will bring me back.

And remember, stay away from Dream. I explained to you why I don’t like him, and I definitely don’t like the idea of you getting to know him.

Philza.

\---

Dear Tommy,

I know that you’re probably focused on spending time with Wilbur, and that’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not mad at you, just scared for you.

The night you got your permanent invitation, I was scared. You’re only 16, Tommy, I know you can be impulsive. And Dream… Dream is not a good person to be impulsive around. Dream doesn’t care about the circumstances surrounding a situation, you know? He just cares about cashing in his favors when they’re due, even at the worst time possible. You can never back out of a deal with him. You sign that paper, you shake that hand, you have to go through with the deal. Maybe some people appreciate that, but with you, Tommy…

I’m scared you’ll jump into something too quickly with him, and get stuck in a deal that screws you ever.

I took out that fear of you potentially getting hurt by Dream out on you, and I shouldn’t have done that. It took me longer than I’m willing to admit that us fighting probably made leaving seem like the better option.

Stay safe, okay? Wilbur told me you’re still nervous to send me a letter back, so I’ll understand if you don’t respond. Just now I’m looking out for you.

Philza.

\---

Dear Phil,

By the time you’re reading this, I’ll be gone.

I got another invitation from Dream, permanent this time. And I know, I promised you that I wouldn’t accept one, but I can still feel the sun shining down on me as I stare out onto that horizon. It’s my destiny, to get to watch that view every dawn, every dusk, every day.

So I have to break the promise. I guess it’s ironic that I was about to ask you to take care of SMP Earth after I leave.

Promise to take care of yourself, then? I know Tommy and I have probably taken ten years each off of your life span with how much we stress you out.

I wish I could write more, but I have to go. Something tells me you know I’m leaving, and I want to leave before you can try and stop me too.

Your liar,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Phil,

While I can’t exactly say the server has grown prettier from Tommy’s cobblestone builds, it certainly has grown. The number of members has basically doubled since Tommy’s joined. Speaking of Tommy, he’s made a friend while I was gone, a kid close to his age named Tubbo. I would describe him as a calmer Tommy.

Practical example: Tommy launched a war against the entire server for these discs. I honestly have no idea what was going on, but I do know he’s being melodramatic about it and calling it the Disc War. I would give Tubbo credit for not launching the war beside Tommy, but he was a little too enthusiastic in supporting him.

God, this just feels so awkward to write. I’ve never willingly talked about Tommy this much.

I wish I could say I want to come back to SMP Earth, but I can’t. Destiny has found me on this server, and now it’s got me in its clutches and won’t let go.

Let’s hope I can shake off my destiny a little longer. I was hoping to get Tommy in a little bit of trouble to get him off of my back, and I fancy the idea of framing him for selling drugs.

And now I just feel over sarcastic. 

~~ Please write back saying you’re not angry I miss you ~~

I hope you’re taking care of yourself. I imagine SMP Earth is a lot quieter now.

I miss you.

Your son,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Wilbur,

I miss you too. SMP Earth is quieter, but the silence can be suffocating at times. Sometimes I wish it was possible to scream over these letters, just so I can get the thoughts plaguing me out of my head and make it easier to breathe again.

I’m not angry with you, I promise. I suppose I should be relieved, actually, knowing that you can look out for Tommy in-person now.

I’m just worried, you know? I’m glad that there’s more people on the server so that the two of you can keep yourselves farther away from Dream, but he always finds a way into every situation.

If you do end up moving forward with your drug deal, maybe try to frame someone else. I don’t see Tommy winning a trial against Dream.

Your father,

Philza.

\---

Dear Phil,

Things have certainly taken a more serious turn since we last corresponded. My ever-elusive destiny continues to pull me along all routes possible.

Okay, here’s a quick recap of everything that has happened since my last letter; Decide to start a drug empire. Recruit Tommy. Act too suspicious. Other members of the server called SapNap and Fundy catch onto our plans. Rat out Tommy to SapNap and Fundy for cover. Rat out Sapnap to Dream for cover. Both snitching procedures only increase my suspicion. Recruit Tubbo. Realize that Dream has too big of a set of eyes watching over the server and that I won’t be able to sell drugs because of it. Realize that this overabundance of control supplied to him means less about being unable to sell drugs and more about living under a state of tyranny. Declare independence. Only allow non-Americans to join our cause. Recruit Fundy and another SMP member called Eret. Prepare for the impending revolution.

Also, this all happened from a drug caravan disguised as a hot dog food truck.

The worst part about this all is that I still sound sarcastic when I’m being fully serious.

I truly am serious about this, you know? The server is nice, but being able to be the only one controlling your life would be nicer. I don’t know what my destiny is, but I don’t fancy the idea of someone else holding it in their hands.

And I’ll be damned if I lay down and let someone take my life from me.

We’ve built walls too, to kind of stake our claim. And every day, I always go to stand on top of them, and the view of the setting sun illuminating the land makes the path to independence seem a little more clear.

Your revolutionary,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Phil,

First off, I’m sorry. I haven’t been able to write for the past couple of weeks. I was scared my letters would get intercepted. But thankfully, I don’t have to worry about that anymore, because L’Manburg has finally won independence! 

I’m going to be honest, there were times I was scared we were going to lose. You were right about Dream making dangerous deals with people; Eret betrayed us during the war in return for kingship.  ~~ I wish I could say it doesn’t matter, but I can still hear Eret telling us it was never meant to be while the trap they set went off ~~

It doesn’t matter.

We’re going to be holding elections soon,

and we’ve got a real system going right now. Along with Tommy and I, Fundy and his friend Niki teamed up for the election, and a new member called Quackity also entered them with an older member called GeorgeNotFound. Why George wanted to enter the election when he literally fought against L’Manburg in the revolution, I don’t understand.

( Okay, so I might have insulted him by calling him an honorary American for hanging out with SapNap and Dream, but I wouldn’t say that gave him enough reason to blow L’Manburg up. Who even likes America anyways? There should still be a copy of my recolonization plans for it in my room at your house. )

Tommy and I are currently acting as temporary Vice President and President, respectively. Tommy and I have been working well together half the time, but the other half, he’s just so impulsive. I admit, I like having control more than I should, but Tommy not listening to what I have to say doesn’t make the want go away. I don’t see our positions becoming permanent if he doesn’t learn to settle down.

And I know that it’s currently temporary, but getting to wear the uniform I wore to fight, being addressed as President, overlooking all the country’s projects... I know that running L’Manburg is what I’m meant to do. It’s my destiny, you know? I can finally say I’ve found my destiny. And I’ll do whatever I can do to achieve it.

And if I can’t achieve it, I’ll just have to change it.

Your politician,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Phil,

~~ This is going to be a shorter letter. We just finished counting all the votes and I’m right outside the podium, holding up this paper against the wall and trying my best to write. ~~

~~ I know I haven’t even read the votes yet, but I just know that we’ve won, Phil. We’ve done it. I‘ve been saying that my destiny is in the sky, in that everlasting memory of watching over the horizon, but standing outside, quickly writing while my fellow candidates and future cabinet talk amongst each other... I feel like my destiny is within me. ~~

~~ And now it’s within hold. ~~

~~ Your President, ~~

~~ Wilbur. ~~

We lost.

By one percent.

The win was within our hold, was in our hold, but because of a stupid technicality I should’ve never allowed, we lost.

Tommy and I got sent into exile after we lost. It’s just- there was a man who was invited onto the server once, called Jschlatt, but he was forced to leave the same day. All of a sudden, he comes back yesterday, launches his presidential campaign, gets Quackity to agree to pool their votes together, and wins.

I looked forward, and saw the presidency, saw partnerships, saw allies. I was so elated.

But I forgot to look behind, and the ones I forgot became the ones that hated me, the ones that defeated me, the ones that stabbed me in the back as I ran away.

Or I guess I should say shot me in the back. Still got an arrow in my side. 

~~ I can’t take it out if I take it out I’ll have to take off my uniform and taking off my uniform will feel like accepting my loss and there is no way I lost ~~

And now we’re here, hiding in the first cave we could find before night fell. Tommy nicknamed it Pogtopia. Felt better than naming it after the shithole it truly is.

Your loser,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Phil,

~~ Tommy and I met up with Dream ~~

~~ Tommy and I went to see Dream ~~

~~ Tommy and I got supplies from Dream ~~

I know you’ll be mad at me for this, but Tommy and I went to see Dream to see if we could get help to fight against L’Manburg, now renamed Manberg. He didn’t seem to care much about our elections, so I thought we could maybe get something out of it.

And we did.

Philza, I have eleven and a half stacks of TNT in my inventory.

It’s sitting in my hotbar, and it’s just staring at me.

There’s a festival coming to Manberg soon, and Dream and I made a deal to use the TNT to blow the country up then. We’re going to take it back, Phil. We’re going to get my country back.

I just realized how insane this sounds.

I’ve lost L’Manburg, I know that.

~~ I feel like I’ve started to lose my mind too ~~

But I’ll win it back. I have to.

Your explosive,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Phil,

I’m sorry for not writing to you. You were right. Joining the Dream SMP was a mistake. I can’t fucking escape. I’m begging you, please come here and get me out of this mess.

Wilbur’s been losing his mind, and Techno’s not fucking doing anything about it. He reckons that as long as Wilbur takes down the government, everyone will be happy.

But I’m not happy. I’m fucking scared, Phil.

God, I’m beginning to get scared of Wilbur.

He’s got these stacks of TNT, and he’s just left with Dream to go plant it in Manberg, and I don’t understand what caused him to make that deal with him in the first place!

Please, reach out to Dream and get a temporary invite. Wilbur won’t let me leave the server, he’ll barely let me leave Pogtopia, and it’ll be easier for me to get out of here if you can talk to Wilbur about it. There’s no way I’ll be allowed to leave on my own.

Please hurry.

Tommy

\---

Dear Phil,

You’ll find an old letter from Tommy along with this one. The chap finally decided to write to you, although I would say some of the information in his letter has passed its prime.

The festival just finished up. I took Tommy with me to watch it. We were going to see everything explode from the top of the building I snuck us into.

But I didn’t blow Manberg up.

It wasn’t my destiny to blow it up then.

The sun was too bright in my eyes, the plaza artificially glowing from luminescent lighting, the microphones turned up too loud.

No, it’s not my destiny to destroy the country.

~~ At least, it’s not my destiny to destroy it now ~~

You’ll be glad you weren’t there to see it. Schlatt made Techno fucking execute Tubbo in front of everyone. I’d like to think Schlatt got his karma, since Techno accidentally killed him in the process as well. 

Tommy was devastated, of course, Tubbo’s his best friend here. He’s respawned and is in hiding with us now, along with Niki and Techno, but Tommy’s still angry at Techno for executing Tubbo. I can tell he wants nothing more than to leave than to leave this place. 

~~ He’s a fucking coward who doesn’t want to fight for his own country ~~ He’s a child, you know? And I think he grew up today more than he expected.

He’ll be alright.

His destiny is to be by my side while I accomplish my own one. Let’s hope my destiny doesn’t blow him  ~~ up ~~ too far off track.

Your destroyer,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Tommy,

I’m coming, alright? Just hang in there. And Wilbur is beginning to scare me too. Try your best to not make him mad. 

~~ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you ~~

I love you, Tommy. Stay safe. I’ll be on the server as soon as possible.

Philza.

\---

Dear Dream,

I’m going to be blunt with you. I’m getting in contact with you because I need to get onto your private server. Wilbur’s being erratic as hell, and I’m scared he’s going to hurt Tommy. I know you live for chaos, but please, please, just let me on so I can take Tommy back. Wilbur can create enough chaos on his own.

~~ If you don’t write back as soon as possible I’m going to punt you into the fucking sun ~~

Philza.

\---

Dear Philza,

Congratulations! You have been selected to receive a temporary invite onto the Dream SMP. If you’re interested in joining the server after your initial stay, you can send a request for a permanent invite.

Because of the exclusivity of the server, whitelisting usually takes one to three weeks to complete. You’ll receive another letter with your invite when the process is completed.

I hope you enjoy your stay,

Dream.

\---

Dear Phil,

I think I’ve lost my mind.

In a time where my destiny remains uncertain, the promise I made to Dream is the only guarantee in my life.

I can’t guarantee who will stand by my side, who will stand against me, or who will stand to the side.

I can only guarantee that the TNT Dream and I planted together is finally put to use.

You know what’s funny, Phil?

The day before I left to visit Tommy on the Dream SMP, and I finally got you to tell me why you were so scared for Tommy to go on the server alone, you said it was because you were worried for Tommy, that he would walk into a deal that screwed him over.

But I still have those stacks of TNT from Dream, and we still have the deal that I would blow L’Manburg up no matter what, and now I’m the one stuck in this self-sabotaging deal.

I loathed in Pogtopia, you know? I would just stand in an empty room for hours, plotting, thinking I could change my destiny, trying to find a way to bring back L’Manburg.

I realize now, my attempts to change my destiny only brought me closer to it.

Fighting against Dream in the summer only made him hate L’Manburg, only made him give me the TNT to blow it up.

Trying to take control of L’Manburg only led to me losing it.

Man cannot control his destiny.

And now, I can finally see that my destiny isn’t just to come back to L’Manburg.

It’s to blow that fucking place to the ground.

It’s a good thing I didn’t promise you that you would regret sharing that information about Dream with me.

Who would’ve known that I would be one of the few who appreciates how he always sticks to his deals?

Your regret,

Wilbur.

\---

Dear Philza, 

You have been whitelisted on the Dream SMP! To embark on your visit, simply enter the server IP on the bottom of this letter into your Communicator.

crabrave.dreamsmp.com

Wishing you an explosive stay,

Dream.

\---

Dear Dad,

It’s time.

It’s time to finally end this all.

I’ll admit, my thoughts were still a little muddled when we arrived to fight.

But we’re here in Techno’s base, about to storm into war, and I’ve finally had a moment of clarity.

In my first letter, I called the server an unfinished symphony that was slowly coming together.

Now, in my last, I realize L’Manburg is  _ my _ unfinished symphony, and it’ll never come together to be the beautiful final product that it would have been under me.

So let’s put a pin on this symphony. Or even better yet, stick a sword through it.

Your destiny,

Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i don’t have to clarify that that isn’t the real dream smp ip, but just in case, that’s not the real dream smp ip. nor should you look for the real one
> 
> but besides that, thank you so much for reading all the way until the end!!! i’m really excited for my next fic, so if you liked this one, keep an eye out for my new fic. it should be coming out by this weekend at the latest, and i’m thinking of making it interactive!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) comment some constructive criticism, or something you liked! have a great rest of your day!!!


End file.
